Summer Break
by tatzecom
Summary: Kaname and Sousuke, two people who couldnt be any diffrent. Our loved soldier doenst know what to do during the holidays, so Kaname tries and teaches him lessons about social interaction. The goal: Sousuke has to ask a girl out on a date. I posted this story a few days ago, but fucked up and converted my story into some raw-data bullshit -.-


[PENDING]

"And with those final words, I wish you, all of my students, a happy and relaxing summer break. School is officially off"

As soon as the teacher had completely spoken his speech which most of the students ignored, hell broke loose. Students, trembling over each other, pressing themselves through the doors which busted open a split second after the speech was over, teachers were running like wild through the corridors, finishing all the checks they needed to do as quick as possible and then jumped into their cars and drove off.

"Hey Sousuke, what are you doing during summer break?" Kaname asked as they sat in the train, heading towards their home.

"What do you mean?" he asked in his straight manner.

Kaname looked at him confused. 'Does he really don't know what to do?' she asked herself silently.

"Well, we don't have school, so what are you doing in your freetime?"

"I don't know. What do normal civilians do?"

"I'm not sure. Many of them visit relatives" she responded thoughtful.

"What relatives will you visit?" he asked directly.

"Oh, I don't visit mine, they are busy working and doing stuff"

"What are you going to do then?"

"I don't know. Probably just relaxing in my room" she nervously laughed off. 'Why would he want to know that? Would he, no, he wouldn't want to-'

"Could I join your activities?" he asked calmly.

Kanames face was instantly reddening.

"Did I say something wrong or inappropriate?" he asked further.

"N-No. Its just- Actually, yes, why not? Of course you can join me. Well, if you like to-" she asked insecure.

"Affirmative"

"And I think I know on what subject we will work on" she smirked at him.

Soon after they were sitting in Kanames kitchen. Kaname realized that this was actually the first time that she and Sousuke met outside the school and the train. Well, the first time besides her being kidnapped and those things, the first time, they met in her apartment from free will. But since Sousuke was with her, she felt unsafe. But not unsafe in a manner like "Oh shit, gotta get abducted… AGAIN!-.-" But more like there was a danger which Sousuke would keep her safe from.

"So, er… What do you think?" she asked, shaking her head to clear her mind.

"A trained soldier can dismantle the M4-16 assault rifle in 20 Seconds, clean it in 15 Minutes and assemble it again in 30 Seconds."

"NO YOU BAKKA! My apartment, what do you think about it?"

"It is pretty-"

"So you think its beautiful?"

"-decorated." He spoke the words out slowly while scrutinizing the accommodation. It was a middle-sized place separated in two rooms plus kitchen plus bathroom. The door to the second room was closed, but the absence of a sleeping place in the other rooms showed that it was the bedroom.

"What. Do. You. Mean?" She asked slowly with anger in her voice.

"I mean it is pretty decorated. You seem to enjoy this kind of playful things standing around."

"Oh. That's quite right, actually." The anger in her face was soon replaced with happiness. She smiled at him with her eyes closed and her head slightly tilted. Sousuke dies internally every time she did this, it made his heart racing and his hand shaking. It made him feel weak.

"So you wanted to work on a subject. If I remember correctly, the teachers didn't gave us homework."

"Er yes, but, ummm, thing is, it looks like you aren't familiar with civilian life yet." She asked as polite as she could, not wanting to hurt him.

"That is not quite true. I learned to have a conversation with civilians quite good."

"Are you sure about that?" she asked skeptically.

"If you want to test my abilities, we can make a training round just now."

"Ok then, ask me out and try to get me to have a date with you" she demanded from him, confidently.

Sousuke blushed a little bit. Just a little bit, so slightly, Kaname missed it. He wasn't sure if he was able to do this. He was able to do basic conversation like 'How are you, Nice shoes, do you know how to steer a tank' and so on, but a date?

"Affirmative. So hey there, pretty girl, um, do you want to play a quick game?"

"Uh, what game do you want to play?"

"I play anything with you except hide and seek."

"Why not Hide'n'Seek?"

"Because a girl like you is impossible to find."

"That. Woah, that is actually quite sweet."

"Do you know what else is sweet?"

"Sugar?"

"Just like you, so, do you want to have some dinner?"

"Oh, err, yeah, why not?"

"Was this good enough for you?" Sousuke asked sternly.

Kaname nearly missed the question as she was still in thoughts. Her mind was occupied with the idea of how Sousuke pulled this one on her in real life, not just as a training. She blushed *heavily* at the thought. Of course Sousuke noticed it with his sharp eyes.

"I am sorry if I said anything wrong"

"N-No…"

"Then why is your face getting red?"

That's it, Kaname was caught. Now she had to answer something, otherwise Sousuke wouldn't stop asking her like in an interrogation.

"Well, to be honest… erm… I hehe I was just thinking about-"

"The scenario?"

"YES! Yes, the scenario!" she blurted out, grabbing onto that small little straw she found.

"Did you like it? Not my performance, but the scenario itself?" he asked further.

"Uhhh, yeah? I guess?"

"So you would like to get asked out that way? Then you should use the holidays to find a guy who does it for you."

Kaname looked sideways as he spoke, she felt uncomfortable in her skin. Her desire urged her to confess her love for him to him, but her mind kept her back.

And so the holidays passed, they graduated from school and Sousuke was called to a mission in Afghanistan. They never saw each other again.

Just kiddin, but Kanames mind lost in strength, so a sneaky-beaky little

"I want you to be the guy"

managed to escape her mouth in a quit whisper. Sousuke head made a slight turn as he processes what he heard. Kaname was already panicking inside her causing her to almost flip out. She wanted that a gorge opened and swallowed her completely.

"Kaname. You just helped me a lot asking you out." Sousuke responded while looking down with closed eyes.

"What?"

"Kaname. Since the very day I saw your picture on the mission briefing, it had happened to me. Inside me, I felt strange. A force was pushing me to be around you all the time. My mission was to protect you while you were in school, but I didn't manage to stay away from you for two days at the weekend. So, I changed it to be around you all the time. And now we are here, standing in your apartment, the place I ever wanted to be with you."

"S-Sousuke, I-I didn't know this side of you" she stammered.

"Would you, Kaname Chidori, be my girlfriend, although I don't know what to do from this point on?"

"Of course, I would! Baka! Why did you wait so long? And why did you say the things at the end?"

"First, I didn't know when the right time was. Second, I said them to make sure you know that don't know what to do next. Kurz explained the steps for me to this point, and now his instructions end and I need your help."

"You are cute!"

"No, I am a Sergeant."

"Haha baka!" she teases him, "you are cute that you ask me for help. Now stop talking and kiss me!"

She leaned slighty forward, closed her eyes and waited.

"How?" Sousuke just stood there, straight and didn't moved. Besides the sweat dropping from his chin because all the things he just did and the new territory he stepped on, he didn't do anything.

"Let me show you" Kaname giggled a little bit and made sure to say it a little bit seductive.

She grabbed his head with her hands and pulled him towards her, turned his head a little bit and brushed her lips against his.

Sousuke was surprised at how soft and warm her lips were. Kaname pulled back and looked at him with shining eyes full of joy.

"Ka-Kaname, I am afraid that was too much for me to handle. I am going to pass out". Said and he hugged the floor face-first.

"Ahhhh, SOUSUKE!" Kaname managed to press out as she looked at the body lying in her kitchen.

So guys, I call that a fist chapter. A long first chapter. With fluff. And no lemon. But not later than by the third chapter, they will have shared a bed (Hint: The will have fucked like no morning. But with love and butterflies and cute shit). ^^ Thank you for staying here with me, leave a review if you please so

I will see you, You will see me, everybody is going to see everyone the next time

Peace out

tatzecom


End file.
